


[podfic] It's Curtains for Sam & Dean

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, curtainfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>for roque_clasique: curtainfic in which Dean was injured badly enough that they had to stop hunting. Schmoooop.</i><br/>recorded (belatedly) for the 'new beginnings' challenge at cakehole_club on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It's Curtains for Sam & Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Curtains for Sam & Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300200) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [It's Curtains for Sam & Dean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300200) written by [rivkat](http://rivkat.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 10:20 min, 5MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?w5bshx3jpodg7v3) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?8w7syg18gr8tb8y)  
audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-curtains-for-sam-dean) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-curtains-for-sam-dean-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** curtainfic in which Dean was injured badly enough that they had to stop hunting. Schmoooop.  
  



End file.
